


The Witch and the Wizard

by Sherwhotreksings



Series: CS Spoopy Week [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherwhotreksings/pseuds/Sherwhotreksings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For CS Spoopy week<br/>Prompt: witches and wizards<br/>Killian can't pick Emma's side of the couple's costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Witch and the Wizard

“I’ll be the wizard if you’ll be the witch,” Killian says to Emma, holding up a long robe and wizard’s hat.

“That’s your idea of a couple’s costume?” Emma lounges in a chair on the Jolly Rodger.

“I don’t come from this land. I don’t know much about costumes, let alone Halloween, love.” Killian chuckles.

“Okay, fine, but I’m not going as the warty one, the Zelena one, or the Regina one.” She makes a grossed out face.

“Isn’t that pretty much all this realm has? What will you go as?” He says as he hangs his costume back up.

“You’ll just have to see,” she says with a sly smile.

“I’ll pick you up around seven then?” He takes Emma’s outstretched hand.

“It’s a date.” She pulls him down for a kiss, before leaping up to go home and get started on her own costume.

Last minute costumes can be hard to come by, so it’s a good thing she’s crafty enough to pull something together out of her own wardrobe and old costumes. She digs through the back part of her closet where she’s shoved things she thought she’d never need again, looking for the corset she wore when she seduced that pirate in the tavern. Upon finding it, she throws it onto her bed and begins ripping apart costumes from a few years ago. The skirt she chooses is a short romantic skirt that stops inches above her knees, made of sections of black and orange tulle cut into ribbons. As she cuts it from the top of the costume, she leaves two inches of the brown velvet fabric, so that the bottom of the corset won’t scratch up her stomach. The bodice she takes from a completely separate costume. It’s dark, almost black, with drop shoulders and long flowing sleeves. She smiles to herself as she spots the perfect shoes, dark eff me pumps that match the bodice color. She needs one last thing to make the look complete, a witches hat. Technically it’s a Zelena hat, but here it’s a witch essential. Mary Margaret wouldn’t have one and neither would Belle. It’d be kind of cruel to ask Regina, but Ruby might. Emma snaps a picture of her costume, laid out on her bed, before heading out to Granny’s.

Ruby greets her at the door, “What, no pirate? You guys go everywhere together.”

Emma smiles. “Not right now. I’m on a secret Halloween costume mission.”

“Ohh, what are you going as?” Ruby winks, bumping Emma’s arm.

“Ehem!” Granny interrupts loudly. “Either sit down, or leave. You’re blocking the paying customers!”

Ruby rolls her eyes as Emma sits down at the bar. Ruby hands her a steaming cup of hot chocolate with cinnamon.

“I’m going as a witch, and yeah I know it’s cliche, but Hook picked it because he really wants to be a wizard, and I figured it was better than him being a pirate...again.”

“Do you have a picture? If Hook picked out the costumes, I need to see it.” She rests her elbows on the counter.

“No, I told him I’d get my own because there’s no way I’m going as Regina, Zelena, or the one with the warts,” she says while pulling up her photos. She holds out the phone for Ruby to see.

“Girl. That is sexy.” Ruby raises her eyebrows. “I don’t think I’ve ever actually seen you in anything super sexy before. And this is for the town Halloween party? Isn’t your mom going to be there?”

“Oh crap. I don’t even want to think about what she’s going to say. Anyways, that’s what I want to talk to you about. I need a hat.”

“I have you covered, when my shift is over at 5 I’ll stop by your apartment with the selections. If you want we can get ready together.”

“Sure. Hook is coming to pick me up at seven.”

“Mind if I tag along?”

“No, not at all.”

 

~o~

 

Two loud knocks at the door and Emma stands up from in front of her bureau mirror.

Ruby leans back to look out the room, down the stairs at the door. “No, Emma! I’ll get it. You look too good to waste the moment opening the door.” She sways over to the front door, throwing it open nonchalantly. “Hey, Hook. Emma’ll be down in a minute.”

He nods once and steps into the open area.

“Do you want anything to drink?” Ruby asks.

“No, I’m fine. I’m sure there will be alcohol at the party and I’m not getting as drunk as I was last time.”

They hear footsteps and turn towards the stairs. Killian’s mouth drops open and Ruby smirks at his expression.

“Hey there, sailor,” Emma says seductively as she subtly pops a hip at the top of the stairs. “You can close your mouth.” She walks down the stairs and when she gets most of the way down, wiggles her nose.

The door creaks open.

“Shall we go?”

Ruby chuckles at Emma’s reference, but Killian remains dumbfounded.


End file.
